The manufacturer of a vehicle typically determines the design and layout of a vehicle dashboard. Traditionally, the dials, gauges, indicators and other components of the dashboard were physical devices and the vehicle owner could only change the dashboard by physically removing, replacing, or adding dashboard components. For example, a racing enthusiast might add a tachometer by bolting it to the dashboard.
More recently, electronic displays have replaced physical dashboard components and the manufacturer may enable a display to cycle through a predetermined series of component displays. However, the sequence and number of components displayed is predetermined and, typically, cannot be changed by the vehicle owner. In this way, the manufacturer is in control of the ‘look and feel’ of the dashboard.
Some vehicles have the capability to store user preferences. Such preferences may include seat positions, mirror settings, radio station choices, air heating/cooling control settings, and others.